The present invention relates generally to a synthetic tip for drumsticks. A variety of drumsticks are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,865 (Dane) discloses a mallet with a non-metallic, preferably wooden, head. The head has a circumferential groove 15, shown in FIG. 3, that affords a certain amount of motion or “give” to the wood in the region of impact (see column 2, lines 26-31). This patent does not disclose a nylon tip with a plurality of grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,570 (Brochstein) discloses a drumstick with a tip constructed from a relatively flexible or comparatively soft plastic material. FIG. 2 discloses that frictional enhancement results between tip 5 and stick 3 by the presence of knurled or roughened surface 21 on the exterior of the reduced end 7 of the stick and underneath the tip. The description of FIG. 3 (column 2, lines 46-49) indicates that the roughened or knurled surface 21 is generally circumferentially disposed about the entire stick surface. Furthermore, FIG. 5 (column 2, lines 58-62) illustrates a stick with a circumferentially located groove-like receiving shoulder 25a which is an integral part of the tip itself. Shoulder 25a engages recess 27a on the circumference of the stick. This patent focuses on improving the means by which the tip is affixed to the end of a drumstick. The roughed or knurled surface and the groove-like receiving shoulder are features of the stick rather than the tip. There is no teaching of circumferential grooves to provide sound like that produced by a wooden tipped drumstick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,323 (Kline) teaches a synthetic material drumstick formed from solid polyester resin reinforced with glass roving fibers. This patent teaches a solid drumstick, with no separate tip, and does not disclose a plurality of circumferential grooves about the tip of the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,826 (Warrick et al.) discloses a wooden drumstick with a flexible fiberglass rod to which a nylon tip may be attached. There is no teaching of the nylon tip having a plurality of circumferential grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,688 (Donohoe) teaches a synthetic drumstick with a molded plastic skin and a striking tip which may be made of nylon. The patent discloses the benefits of using synthetic materials such as nylon for drumsticks. However, there is no teaching about the nylon tip having circumferential grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,237 (Grossman) invention is a drumstick with a metal core, an elongated elastomeric sheath removably mounted on the tapered portion of the metal core, and a rounded striking which may be made of nylon. Again, there is no teaching of the tip having circumferential grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,716 (Donohoe) discloses a wooden drumstick with an elongated tubular sleeve. The sleeve is made of a fiberglass filled polymer, preferably nylon filled with 40% fiberglass. There is no teaching of the nylon sleeve having circumferential grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,671 (Genna) discloses a resilient drumstick sleeve assembly comprising a wooden drumstick and a resilient tubular sleeve fitted onto the neck of the drumstick. The sleeve may be made of a polymer, preferably a polypropylene, polyethylene, polyurethane, or a vinyl elastomer. Again, there is no teaching of the polymeric sleeve having circumferential grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,685 (Cappella) discloses a drumstick with a striking tip that has a plastic cap affixed to it. Nylon is the preferred material for the plastic cap. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the plastic cap 5, is provided with a shallow groove 6, to which a hard, rigid ring 7, is attached (see column 2, lines 42-50). However, it should be noted that shallow groove 6 is apparently inaccurately illustrated in the patent drawings. The outer surface of the ring is somewhat raised from the surface of the cap 5, such that upon impact with a cymbal, the ring 7 will impact before the remainder of the striking tip 2. The presence of the shallow groove in the cap is not particularly relevant because the groove is “filled in” with ring 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,890 (Zbrzezny et al.) relates to an improved grip for a drumstick. U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,535 (Pokallus) discloses a drumstick that has a hot stamp foil layer applied to the striking end of the drumstick body, which minimizes blemishing of a percussion instrument. Neither of these patents discloses circumferential grooves on the drumstick tip.
What is needed, then, is a drumstick with a durable tip of synthetic material, the tip having a plurality of substantially circumferential grooves which produces sounds similar to that produced by a wood tip drumstick.